Your the only one
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Laura is trying to start her life over, after having a bad experience with someone can she move forward with someone new.


**You're the only one**

Tonight, was going to change her life she was going to meet her boyfriend. They had been together for a little over a year and she was starting to really fall in love. But she was afraid to fully let herself fall in love for she's been hurt so badly before. There was a time where she thought she had it all she was a photographer for the WWE. She was the younger cousin of one of the wrestlers. Her parents died when she was seventeen and had no other family but her cousin. He agreed to take her in and help her out. She had always been good with a camera catching moments and sights that stunned people. That was five years ago she lost her parents and got her dream job. When she was 19 she fell in love with a WWE superstar. Her cousin warned her against him but of course she had to go against him following her heart. Only he led her down a rough road where she was doing drugs and almost lost her life. He had told her that she was the only one for him. She had believed him and almost lost her only family. If it wasn't for the one man who was like a father to her she wouldn't have made it this far. He helped her turn her life around and gain her cousin's trust back along with finding a new love. The new guy in her life was another Superstar but one her cousin was ok with. She walked out of her room and headed down the steps to see her cousin and his husband. They were sitting there eating dinner just the two of them. As she reached the final step she cleared her throat.

"Hey you. You look great." He said

"Yeah he's going to be speechless." He said

"I hope so. And you two know I might not be home tonight right." She said

"Yeah don't remind me." He growled.

"Come on babe she's a grown woman." he said

"I know but after everything Dave put her through I tend to worry even more." He said

"I know you both worry and I am so glad that you two really never gave up on me. I owe so much to the two of you and to Mark. But Shawn's right I am a grown woman who didn't trust you telling me he was bad news. But here I am alive and well." She said

"Besides Hunt you know and trust Colby." Shawn said

"I know and you're both right. Laura, you go out and have fun beside I already gave Colby his warning." Hunter said

"Oh, you guys are too much." Laura said as there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it to find the one guy she was waiting on. She pulled the door open and there he was. He was dressed in a nice pants suite with a blue button-down shirt. She smiled as the two of them matched for she had on a blue dress.

"Hey you ready?" Colby asked

"Yeah Colby I am more than ready." Laura said as she turned to her cousin's.

"Have fun you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Hunter said

"Ok god seriously. Shawn why did you marry him?" Laura asked

"Well I love him and well he asked and well here we are." Shawn said as they laughed and Laura and Colby left. The two walked down the path to the car. Colby opened the passenger side door and allowed her to get into the car. He walked over to the driver side and started up the car and they were on their way. Colby was extremely excited about tonight he reached over and took Laura's hand into his. Laura was excited about tonight her and Colby have been dating for almost six months now. Laura was grateful to the way that Colby had been so patient with her. Colby was really caring about Laura's past and never wanted to push her. He knew that she was hurt deeply and he didn't want to do anything to hurt her. He truly loved her and wanted to make things right in her life. Laura looked out the window as they drove farther in to town. She loved the country side of San Antonio and was truly grateful that her cousins loved her enough to let her live with them. They pulled up to the Stafford Hotel and Restaurant.

"Come on Laura dinner awaits us." Colby said as he got out and handed his keys to the valet. He then opened her door and held out has hand for her. Laura stepped out of the car and smiled. The two walked into the lobby and made the right turn toward the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked

"Yes, we do for Lopez." Colby said as the hostess looked down to her paper.

"Follow me your table is right this way." she said as the two followed her to the table. Colby pulled the chair out for her as she sat down. The hostess handed them the menu's and walked away. The two looked over the menu and had a few minutes to decide what they wanted. There waiter came over to their table and took their drink orders.

"So how are you doing with everything?" Colby asked as Laura looked up into his eyes and saw those green orbs considering her brown ones.

"I am holding together. I have been talking a lot to Mark. He's been amazing to me it's like having a father all over again. I am going to spend a few days with him next week." Laura said

"Well I am glad that you have such a great support system to get through this." Colby said as Laura reached over and took his hand into her own.

"And unbelievably you are part of that system. You have showed me what true love is. You are helping me get over the fears I have of falling in love." Laura said

"Laura, I have loved you from day one. And I will always love you no matter what." Colby said as the waiter brought them their drinks and took their orders. The two sat there talking about everything and anything. Laura was looking forward to returning to work. She's not been to a show in almost a year. At the beginning, it was due to here injuries. Then it was her fear of seeing him again. So, she spent a few months at Mark's ranch just getting herself together. Then she went with her cousin to New York and there she saw Colby again and the two clicked. They started out just talking being friends and then it leads to Laura of all people asking out Colby. He was really scared in the beginning cause of what Hunter, Shawn and Mark had done to Dave. But he became happy when he got all three of their approval to date her. Their food arrived and the two continued to eat and talk. Colby was going back on the road this week and most of next week. Laura was going to finish the weekend with her cousin's and then head to Austin to spend time with Mark. The two finished their meal and were completing on dessert. There was music playing in the back ground and Colby heard a song that he wanted to dance to.

"Laura may I have this dance?" Colby asked

"Yes." Laura said as the two headed to the dance floor and the song blared through the speakers.

I know it's going to take some time  
For you to trust this love of mine  
I know he broke your heart in two  
You've been betrayed and ... your afraid  
That I will do the same to you

But you'll be safe here in my arms ... forever and a day  
Though you don't believe me now ... I'll never walk away  
You ... You know that I'll be there ... when tomorrow comes

( Your the only one )  
I know you've heard this all before  
( Your the only one )  
Your the one that I adore  
( Your the only one )  
You make me shine just like the sun  
( Your the only one )

Laura was so happy with being in Colby's arms and the song they were dancing to was too true. She had been hurt and lied to and used and abused. But with Colby he wanted to do nothing but make her happy and so her true love.

You bring this heart of mine undone  
( Your the only one )

For every Lie you've ever heard  
You can believe my every word... yes you can  
Whatever heaven holds in store  
Through good and bad ... I'll be your man  
Stand beside you through it all

But you'll be safe here in my arms ... forever and a day  
Though you don't believe me now ... I'll never walk away  
And you ... you know that I'll be there ... when tomorrow comes

( Your the only one )  
I know you've heard this all before  
( Your the only one )  
Your the one that I adore  
( Your the only one )  
You make me shine just like the sun  
( Your the only one )  
You bring this heart of mine undone  
( Your the only one )

I know you've heard this all before  
( Your the only one )  
But your the one that I adore  
( Your the only one )  
You make me shine just like the sun  
( Your the only one )  
You bring this heart of mine undone  
( Your the only one )  
( Your the only one )  
Make me shine just like the sun ... yes you do  
( Your the only one )

Colby was holding her tightly in his arms as he kissed her forehead. Laura pulled back and saw the smile on his face and it matched the one on hers. She reached her arms back and pulled him down so their lips could meet. The two kissed on the dance floor and were lost in their own world. Laura was happy with Colby and wanted to be even happier. She knew that he was the one and only for her. Sure, she had to go through hell but she knew that it was what she wanted. By time they finished dancing and headed back to their table it was well past midnight.

"Come on it's getting late." Colby said as they headed back out to the lobby Laura started to go toward the exit and Colby stopped her. "We have a room here."

"Oh god you serious?" Laura asked

"Yeah we do be right back." Colby said as he walked over to the front desk and got the key card. The two then walked to the elevators and were off to their floor. While in the elevator the two kissed and held on to one another. Laura was so shocked but so happy she wanted Colby more than she ever wanted Dave. The two reached the door and Colby put the key card in and the door opened.

"There's two beds." Laura said as Colby took her face into his hand and smiled.

"Laura, I love you and I have told you I was willing to wait as long as it took. I got the room with two beds that way if you feel you aren't ready there is no pressure." Colby said as Laura said as she reached up and pulled Colby's lips down to meet hers. Laura wrapped her arms around Colby's neck pulling him closer.

"You are so sweet sometimes I can't believe that you truly love me enough knowing my past." Laura said as she laid her head on his shoulders. Pulling back so he could cup her face he smiled.

"Laura, you have been through hell and I know everything that happened and I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you. I love you so much." Colby said

"I love you too will you please make love to me?" Laura asked

"Are you completely sure you are ready, because I don't mind waiting?" Colby said

"I am sure you're the only one I want please Colby?" Laura asked as he kissed her with such passion as his hands moved down her body. Laura at the same time started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands were running up and down his chest and down to his abs. She was loving the feelings that were coursing through her as his hand were slowly pulling her zipper down. Just as she felt her dress about to fall off her shoulders she had finished by unbuckling his pants.

"You are so beautiful." Colby said as the dress slipped of her shoulders and she was standing in front of him in nothing but her undies. Laura took the chance to finally take the final step to push his pants down. The two stood there in just their underwear as the lust became increasingly heated as Colby wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Colby held her in his arms as they kissed and made out very passionately. Colby walked over to the bed and laid her down and started to kiss his way up her body. Laura shivered as his kissed around her belly button and then up her stomach and further up her chest to her breast. Colby stopped to take a moment to pay each one the same amount attention. After a few minutes, he made it to her neck and leading a trail to her ear as he whispered.

"Not only are you beautiful but you taste delicious as well." Colby said as he captured her lips with his in a searing kiss. Laura's whole body was tingling inside and out. She was enjoying everything that he was doing to her. She felt his soft lips embracing hers. It was a very passionate kiss. He added a little bit of tongue to hers, she accepted. He sucked on her bottom lips while he was still caressing her cheek slowly. She moved her hands up his arms, rubbing her finger tips up his neck, to behind his ears and began to massage the back of his head. He slowly broke the kiss, opened his eyes to see her do the same. He held her hands in his hand and continued to rub her cheek.  
"Laura, you're beautiful. Your eyes ... your kiss ... your soft hands. I want you so bad it hurts. I've wanted you for a very long time." Colby said Laura lifted his hands up to her lips and gently kissed them both. Colby smiled and reached around the back of her head and took the clip out of her hair. Her soft black hair came floating down softly as he ran his hands through it. Their lips locked again in a sweet embrace, she had never tasted something so sweet.  
Colby slid his hand down her stomach and reached her matching lacey silk panties. He massaged her inner thighs working his way up to the crotch of her panties.  
He placed his hand over her mound, looked up and her and smiled, he could feel her warmth below. Colby wanted her nice and wet, so he continued to rub and massage on the outside of her panties. Going back to sucking on her nipples, he slowly but surely started to take off her panties. He slid them down her legs and tossed them onto the floor. Colby then kissed the inside of her thighs and moved closer to her pussy. Colby nuzzled his nose in her soft brown pubic hair, touching his lips to it. She smelled as sweet to him as he parted her pussy lips and licked her up and found her clit and massaged it with his tongue. Colby then ran his fingers through her pussy lips, feeling her wetness, and found her wet hole. Still sucking on her clit, he heard her sigh again when he slipped a finger into her.  
Colby fingered her slowly, working his finger all the way inside of her, and slowly moving it out. He single fingered her for a minute and slipped a second one in. Laura moaned at having Colby suck on her clit and finger her with two fingers. She quivered beneath his touch. He replaced his mouth with his thumb and rubbed around her clit, while still fingering her. He moved up towards her, kissed each breast gently and came up to her lips and kissed her. Colby could tell by the glisten in her eyes that she loved being pleasured.  
After a few moments, Laura kissed down his chest and took off his boxers and tossed them on the floor as well. She ran her finger tips up the inside of his leg, up to his inner thigh, slid her hands up passed his balls and moved her hand over his hard cock.

"Mmm." Laura moaned, liking what she saw and felt in her hand. Laura stroked him slow to begin with. She moved her head down and gave the head of his cock a kiss ... and put her mouth around the head, swirling her tongue around it. "Oooh." Came from Colby. Laura stroked a little bit faster and tightened her grip a little as well. She stopped and went down further on his cock with her mouth. Licking all around, getting him nice and hot. She tended to his balls with her other hand, slowly massaging and carefully playing with them. His hard cock felt so nice in her hand, she enjoyed stroking him. She put her mouth back down on him, sucking gently on the head, and took a little more into her mouth. She loved the way his hard cock felt in her mouth.  
Laura slid up on him and hovered her pussy right over his cock. She smiled at him and he did the same, as she slid herself down onto him. Colby pulled her face down to him and kissed her lips. Laura moved her hips up and down on him.

"Oh God..." he moaned slowly.

"MmmmHmm. "Laura replied.

"Ohhh yes Laura... Mmm yes!" Colby said as she started to grind her hips into his, making a circular motion down on him. Laura placed his hands on her hips, feeling the motion of them. She put her hands on his chest as she continued grinding onto him. Colby's hands moved to her breasts massaging them softly and played with her nipples, pinching them lightly. She moved her hips in a front to back motion. Thrusting herself back and forth on his still hard cock.

"Mmm Ooooh... ahhh." Laura moaned in a low voice sounding as if she was out of breath. Colby reached for her hands and intertwined their fingers together through this moment of passion. He sat up, her still thrusting.  
He kissed her yet again and her neck. He rolled them over while still kissing her. He placed his cock at the opening of her pussy, and slowly entered, just letting the head of his cock peek in. He teased her with just his head, sliding it in and out of her.

"Colby, I want you so bad, take me baby." Laura moaned as Colby slid his cock into her slowly all the way in, and slow to take it out. He picked up the pace. Laura was lightly shaking below him. They exchanged their soft moans at each other. Thrusting deep inside of her and picking up the speed of his cock diving into her.

"Colby…oh God..." Laura moaned  
"Mmmm ahh yes..." Colby moaned back.

"Mmm baby, I'm going to cum now... ah don't stop... OoooOoh. Colby... Ahhhh!" Laura screamed hearing her say that, and listening to her breathing at she came onto his cock made him even harder and made him want to explode inside of her. Colby leaned down still thrusting into her, he kissed her lips, giving them some tongue and whispered to her looking into her eyes,

"I'm going to also Laura." Colby moaned loudly as he leaned back up, and worked his hardest. "Ahhh MMM oh YES…mmmhmm... Laura…you feel sooo good. MM Yeah." He came inside of her, filling her up with his cum. "MmHmz!" She said smiling at him. They both had a tired look in their eyes. He lay on top of her chest, resting, listening to her heart beat. It was beating all right.  
Colby and Laura both got up, got into the shower, and rinsed, and washed each other off. There were kissing, hugging, and some nibbling going on in her shower. They got out of the shower, wrapped themselves in a big beach towel, went back to bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
